Naruto the Spirit King
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Reality no more, but brought back by a man, a spirit, a king among spirits. He who rules the world, his name unspoken and unknown, but he is the creater, the beginning and the end. A man broken creates a world of beauty, potential, love, and hate. Humanity, unknowing of his designs, continues in the daily struggle of life, never knowing that the Spirit King is always watching.
1. Chapter 1 Spirit King has been born

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Date a Live'**_  
_**When people tell me not to do something, I normally do it anyway, so when somebody tells me not to make new stories, my mind makes a new story right away. If I post it or not depends on how much I am pissed off at the person telling me not to do something...**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Where the hell am I!?" Naruto shouted out in a rage as he looked around himself and saw only a the inky blackness of nothing. The very last thing that he could remember, he had just finished sealing away Kaguya with his friend Sasuke, then nothing. There was a huge blank in his memory from after the sealing, but he couldn't feel an ounce of chakra inside of his body at the moment. Well, that wasn't it either, everything around Naruto seemed to be his chakra for some reason. It was like his chakra was everywhere BUT his body.

Strange, because chakra was the energy that the body produced so that those that could use it would be able to use chakra related techniques and the like. Naruto, after the sealing of Kaguya, had the largest and most powerful chakra reserves on the entire planet that he had come from, something that was impressive because he had even surpassed the Tailed Beasts inside of his body. Others thought that his Six Paths Sage Mode was him relying on his Tailed Beasts, but it honestly wasn't. It was Naruto achieving a higher state of power using his own chakra as a medium, something that he did with extreme pride in himself. His chakra had surpassed the Tailed Beasts, and those that surpassed the Tailed Beasts... not only that, but he could also mix the chakra of those beasts with his own, making him even greater.

He was just that awesome.

Anyway, he was simply looking around, and he could strangely walk. The ground that he was walking on was slowing in a light red circle around his feet, going where ever he went. It was always under his feet, so Naruto started to run to see if he could find anything at all, and without his chakra in his body he was only running at... well still faster than any normal human was able to run, so that didn't matter very much to him at all. He was just wondering where he was, and why he was here. That way he could leave, go back to his village, and become the Hokage of his village. It was his dream after all, so he was going to make sure that it happened. Not because people said it was his fate now that he was revealed to be so awesome, but because he had worked so hard to achieve it. He simply couldn't NOT become Hokage after all of those times he saved the ninja villages, the countries, the world, and the people from becoming gross monster creatures.

_Sage Naruto Uzumaki, possesser of the Yang-Half of the Sage of Six Paths Chakra!_

"The hell!?" Naruto shouted when a loud feminine voice boomed all around him, and caused him to fall onto his butt from surprise. He started to look around in every single direction, but couldn't find the source of the voice. Even if he wanted to, he was sure that he couldn't do it simply because the voice came from all directions, he couldn't feel any life energy other than his own while being surrounded by his own chakra. Who the hell was this, and why did she already know his name and what half of the old man's chakra he got? Only a few people knew about that little detail, so he was amazingly curious and freaked out... mostly freaking.

Okay, now all of his chakra was gathering in front of him, and orange specs of energy were starting to become visible before becoming more clear and bright. They gathered together and started to swirl around in a bright display, before the specs became larger and larger, before the bright glow grew brighter when they started to grow even smaller, and condense down into a more powerful form. Then suddenly, that form split into ten different forms and started to float around him in the forms of crystal orbs that just... floated there.

_Name them... Name these ten children young Spirit King, name these Sephira Crystals, or these are forms of your own powers and your Yang Chakra's ability to breath life into energy._

'Ten... wait, these orbs... they each feel like a bijuu in a way. Should I name them after the Tailed Beasts, or would that be too cliche?' Naruto thought to himself with a frown as he looked at the ten floating orbs, that each seemed to be radiating some kind of happiness to be around him inside of the ink blake infinite darkness. Naruto looked at the first crystal, before he decided to just name them random things. He didn't even care if he just had to put random syllables together to get th names. He could feel his own chakra inside of each of them, and every single one of them were connected to him. Always taking his chakra from him, never letting him pull it back.

_These Crystals will be used to grant new life to show with bad lifes, and you will be their king. You were selected for this, because only your powerful chakra and Yang power would breath life into this cystals. They need names, Spirit King._

"Naruto Uzumaki, not whatever this spirit king crap you are talking about... Sandalphon... Zadkiel... Camael... Michael... Raziel... Raphael... Haniel... Metatron... Zafkiel... Gabriel. Happy, now they all have named." Naruto said with a sarcastic look as he pointed at every single one of the orbs as he named them. Not really caring what a bunch of crystals were named, even though they seemed to change in response to being named for some strange reason. They all seemed to spin and float around in different directions, radiating happiness among other emotions.

_These are you angels Spirit King, each contains a tenth of your power, power that you may call on in their form whenever you may require. They serve you._

"Okay then smarty pants, what if I want to go home?" Naruto asked with some snark to his voice, and the voice puased for a moment.

_Impossible, your home no longer exists... it has served its purpose. The Spirit King has been selected through trials of hardship, and gained power to bring forth a new world. With that decided, your home stopped existing completely. You friends, family, everyone there has been deleted. They are no longer of use, so the Primal Flow of Life was cut from that existance. _

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a dumb expression on his face.

_...When a Spirit King is selected, the home universe they are from... is deleted. The Spirit King is the title granted to a God, and a God may not be allowed to leave the existance they create. With Kaguya realed away, the Primal Flow of Life was able to pick you up, and delete everything else._

"What about my friends, what about them!?" Naruto asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard of that.

_Erased, they no longer exist. Their souls, their bodies, were deleted. A Spirit King may not be allowed to had attachments to realities other than those that he may create. The reality you come from, and everything in it, shall never exist again. Everything about it was erase, with you being the only remnant of that reality... that world... the world of Naruto. Has ended, and you must now create the reality that will replace it. Each of these orbs, the Angels, will be a key to creating this new reality._

"... My friends are all dead." Naruto said sadly, as tears started to gather around the edges of his eyes. He beat Kaguya, but because he beat her everyone was killed. Maybe it would have been better to just let her trap everyone in the illusion of happiness, then they would be alive.

_No, they no longer exist. The afterlife of your reality was deleted as well, the souls of the deceased no longer exist either. Complete destruction of all things, meaning the Heaven and Hell, even the Earth were all destroyed as well. That Reality has become a blank point in the multiverse Spirit King, so now you must fill it with a new design of your own. As the Spirit King, you are the God of this new reality, an immortal existance that is the focus point of this reality. _

"Huh?" Naruto asked again, forcing himself to bottle up all of his emotions on his friends no longer existing.

_Spirit King, you are a God now, and will create a new reality. A new world to replace the one that was destroyed with the death of the old Spirit Queen and her Angel the Shinju. You are the new Spirit King, replacing her, and your ten angels with replace the ten tailed angel that she had. Sandalphon, Zadkiel, Zafkiel, Camael, Raphael, Gabriel, Haniel, Metatron, Michael, and Raziel will be the angels that assist you in creating this new world._

'I regret giving them those weird names now.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. If he had known about everything before now, then he would have named them after the Tailed Beasts, but their names were glowing above them in orange while thrones appeared under the orbs. Meaning that he was sure the names could no longer be changed to something better than they had been before, and he would have to deal with the strange named that he picked out for them.

_Now, oh great Spirit King, give these young children their dresses. Give there armor names to be called upon in times of danger, protection from those that would seek to harm them._

'I already gave them weird names, I might as well give them weird dress named, or whatever that is.' Naruto thought as he looked at the 'angels'. He would name their dresses in the order that the strange voice previously called out their names. Starting with Sandalphon and ending with Raziel. Naruto started out by pointing at the first angel of the bunch. "Adonai Melek, El, Elohim, Elohim Gibor, Elohim Tzabaoth, Shaddai El Chai, Yahweh Tzabaoth, Yahweh Asher Eheyeh, Yahweh Elohah-Va Daath, and Yah." Naruto finished naming each of their dresses, and the thrones they were sitting on were each marked with their dress names, before glowing a rainbow of bright colors, filling themselves with the energy that had been stolen from Naruto.

It would seem that Naruto didn't need chakra to be able to create things now, or maybe his 'angels' were using his chakra for him. He no longer has his chakra, but it was inside of all of his angels in different amounts. Metatron, Sandolphon, and Zadkiel seemed to have more of his power than the others, while Zafkiel seemed to have very little in comparison. He didn't know why this was, but maybe this three had more important jobs than the others, while Michael seemed to have gained a more shy personality, and was hiding the amount of chakra it got from Naruto.

_Spirit King, now design the planet._

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't help but sound like a broken record.

_You are the God of this reality, now design the base planet of life for life to form._

"Oh... lets see, I want it to have a lot of different lands, islands, some bigger than the other. I want a good amount of deserts, a place that is frozen, and most of the world covered in water. Clouds floating in the sky would be nice, and a great view of the stars... for like. I want the animals from my world, and humans... with no chakra though. I don't want this world to make the same mistake as my world." Naruto said as he layed on the 'ground' and looked up at the blackness surrounding him. He wasnt sure why, but he was certain that he was doing something goo right now by designing this new reality. He could stop war from reaching a new reality, and by stopping this world from knowing war he could help them stop the cycle of hate and revenge from reaching this reality.

The angels around Naruto started to all glow brightly, before Naruto saw the ground under him vanish and become replaced with the image of a blue and green planet with clouds surrounding it. All around the planet, stars could bee seen and other planets were seen far in the distance. Naruto looked around, before he realzed that he was still standing on the ground, but he was looking down at what he wanted this new world to be like.

Naruto saw something glow in his hands, before a book appeared out of nowhere. Naruto opened the book, and saw that the pages of the book were completely blank. He looked at the pages even more, and no matter how much he stared at them they remained the same, completely blank.

_As the Spirit King, you are being given the power of fate. That book, everything you write in that book will one day happen, should it be love, loss, hate, war, or trivial matters. Unless you erase what you write before it comes true, then everything you write will eventually become reality. Be warned though, a God you may be, but not even you can rewrite something that has already happened._

The voice resounded, and Naruto's eyes narrowed before he looked around in suspicious.

"Are you stronger than me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, and the silence that he couldn't hear was pregnant.

_No, I have no power over you. I am an agent of your will, and I carry out only your orders. Should you not order me, then I will have a free will of my own, until you order me again. I was created and gifted with this knowledge once you had become Spirit King. You are the King, and I a Phantom of your shadow. You are the light that leads, and I am the shadow of your actions._

"Oh okay... hah suck it Sasuke, I surpassed you... but now I feel kind of empty." Naruto said lightly with a sad expression. Everything he knew was gone, not dead, but just completely gone. He had seen the dead come back to life, so if they were dead he wouldn't worry, but as it were they just no longer existed. No anything, not even souls remained of his friends and allies, not even his enemies. Naruto looked at his orbs, these things that were kind of his children and his power. Naruto reached out with a finger and touched Sandalphon, before the orb glowed and turned into a long and white broadsword with a long handle and strange guard. Glowing blue lines and a blue orb were inside of the blade, and he could feel the power inside of the sword. He blinked, before he felt a tenth of his power return to him while he was using this sword. Letting go of it, all of his power faded away and the sword turned back into an orb.

_Yes, you may use the power and dresses of each of your angels, they are compatable to you and any you chose to bestow their power upon._

"Oh... cool I guess." Naruto said after a moment as he started to close his eyes and take a nap. He had earned his rest, defeating a goddes and becoming a god before creating ten angels, ten dresses, and an entire reality was something that earned a nice long rest. He was a God, so that should mean that he was immortal now, so he could take as long of a nap as he wanted to. Naruto thought about it for a second, and he chucked bitterly when he realized that the age of ninja was over, he had brought destruction to his reality by being alive. He was the Child of Prophecy, and he had brought ruin to his world. It was gone now, and so were everything he loved. In a way, he had completed the prophecy... and not in the way he would have licked.

Naruto looked at the book for a second, before he picked it up and opened it to the veru first page. He smiled to himself, since he had always told Neji that fate didn'tr exist, and here he was with the power to control fate, and do exactly what Neji wished he could have. Naruto could control the fate of others, and he would try to not let this power corrupt him like it would others. Naruto looked at the blank pages of the book, before he decided that he would make a prophecy for this world.

_Spirit. Mysterious girls appearing from another world. _

_To fight against their pure strength with weapons, or to address with with love. _

_Now, mankind must choose._

This was his prophecy, he will use this prophecy to see if the humans of the reality he made would be those of war, or those of love. He would eagerly await the day that his prophecy would begin to come to life.

Until then, he had some relaxing he had to catch up on.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Spirit King is bored

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Spirit King, what are you doing?_

"I'm bored, so I am going to visit Earth again." Naruto anwered as he stretched himself out and looked at the mirror image the planet Earth below him. In the last few billion years he had watches as his reality slowly evolved from the time of the dinosaurs to the current age of humans. It would seem when he said he wanted there to be humans, that he never said WHEN he wanted them to appear. He had to wait and wait and wait and wait and wait some more before humans finally started to appear, and even then it was boring watching them slowly gain intelegence, finally when they started to show they were smart, they screwed it over for themselves.

They learned war, and ever since they had never had a truly peaceful time.

Naruto was about ready to begin this world over again, so that he could make a species different than humans. Better than them, those that would understand each other and not cause senseless violence at the drop of a hat. Naruto had that right to do this as the God of this reality, and nobody could argue with him over it. Well they could, but they couldn't really stop it.

He had also learned something, since his angels were always draining his power, the only way for him to gain any power was to use one of the weapons and powers granted to him through the use of them. Other than that, he had would be almost powerless whenever he was out of his Spirit Realm. When he was inside of the Spirit Realm, he could destroy the reality with a small desire and then create it over and over again by a simple wish as well. He didn't though, because his prophecy had yet to be started. His Spirits had yet to truly show themselves to humans and try to teach them how to understand each other. Each Spirit contained within her one aspect of his power, some stronger than others, and some had multiple powers granted to them that had nothing to do with the angels.

Of course, he didn't actually lose his angels. The Spirits had orbs inside of them that would allow them to gain a connection to the real angels. That would mean that there could be a Sandalphon using Spirit, but he could still summon Sandalphon should he desire to because he had a more true connection to his angel than even the Spirits did. Each Spirit was only allowed a single aspect of his power, and should they die then the full power of that aspect will return to the angel orbs inside of Naruto's Spirit Realm.

His first two spirits had been failures though, one appearing on Earth 25 years ago and taking the lives of over 150,000,000 humans with a single Spacequake, something that could occur when spirits appeared on Earth. Then second spirit was on Earth as well, but unlike the others this one had yet to return to the spirit realm. Not all spirits he created had a connection to his angels, sometimes he would grant special spirits angels that had nothing to do with his angels. They would be tests for humans, while the spirits with connections to his angels would be more important to his second prophecy. The one he had created 57,000 years ago, and had yet to be fufilled. Just like how the first one had yet to be fufilled, since he was allowing the humans to hold the dangerous second spirit captive. He didn't her to return back here, not when he wouldn't be here to make sure the abuse of his angels wasn't attempted.

_I would not suggest you go to Earth._

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. He did not like being told not to do something he wanted to do, and after billions of years he had only visited Earth 17,000 or more times when he was extremely bored. That was a pretty small number when he himself was 17 years older than this reality, making him the oldest thing in creation, since the feminine voice around him was actually younger than him. She was created by a fraction of his power, his 'Wisdom' that contained infinite knowledge, but not how to truly use it. Kaguya had murdered her 'Wisdom' when she had been the Spirit Queen, and such had lost her memory of being a real Goddess. He had lost the knowledge of how to create and destroy reality, so Naruto learned that the two of them were a single unit. That was why he placed a restriction on himself, never would he be dumb and kill his Wisdom.

He would not make the foolish mistake that Kaguya made.

If she hadn't been so stupid, then she would have realized she could have just created a new reality where nobody had chakra like Naruto did. If she had her Wisdom, then when Naruto killed her she would have just been transported back to the spirit realm. Though maybe not considering she destroyed that for herself as well. So long as the Spirit Realm exists, then no matter how many times or how it happens, Naruto can't be killed. He will only be transported back to this realm in perfect health. He can't be sealed away either, because these humans don't have that skills. Not to mention he can manually teleport himself back to this realm at a wish.

_I had just placed Camael inside of a human girl, turning her into a spirit._

That was correct, most spirits were simply human girls that had been transformed into spirits by being given a connection to one of his angels through the use of special crystals. Most spirits were born this way, but Naruto had his 'Wisdom' erase their memories as humans. It would be best that they don't know that they were human in the first place. This was a never ending cycle, when one spirit would be killed, most of the time by another spirit, he would have their connection with his angels severed and have another suitable host found for the process to continue.

Cruel, a little, but he had learned long ago that sometimes humans needed a heavy hand to learn compassion.

It was a small mercy that he had the Spirits lose their memories.

"How long ago did you place it in her?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Camael was a rather, strange, Angel that cuased it's host to gain multiple personality disorder. Just like flames, going from beautiful to horrifying in an instant. Most Spirits gained a trait from the connection with angels that they recieved.

_Two minutes ago._

"You have shitty timing, you know that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as his form started to glow as he allowed himself to take his trip to the human world. Honestly, it was only possible for him to make this trip these days if a spirit was already on Earth. This girl wielding Camael would be the focus of this teleportation, even though he could feel another spirit in the area of the Camael holder. Naruto felt a jerking sensation, before he forced his way through dimensions and appeared on Earth seconds later.

Fire.

The area he had landed was on fire, a horrible fire where he could feel deaths hands grasping at the lifes of many. Though it saddened him, he had long since grown sort of numb to the deaths of humans. Through out history he had taken a liking to watching the lifes of amazing humans, only for them to age and die every time. Naruto looked up into the sky, and even though it should be impossible since he hadn't have Metatron given to a human in thousands of years, he could feel that very Angel in use. Naruto sighed, before he felt something off about the angel Metatron... Zafkiel, somebody had given a user of Zafkiel enough power to use the Twenlve ability of time. Naruto didn't care though when he heard the sound of a child crying nearby. He walked through the flames of a knocked down house, before he found a small red haired girl wearing two horn hair pins and a loose fitting kimono covered in fire.

Nearby this girl was a slowly dying boy with blue hair and dull brown eyes, showing that he was truly near death itself. Naruto walked towards the girl and the boy, gaining the crying girls attention as she looked away from what might be her brother and towards the man that was strangely dressed.

His clothes... durable they may be, were not durable enough to last billions of years, so he had resorted to always having on Elohim (Male Form). This was the Astral Dress, dress being an term meaning getting dressed and not dress as in womens clothing. Basically, it meant getting dressed in the astral clothing of God. His current entire was a red, long sleeved, button up shirt with black stripes, one on each side an inch thick going from shoulder to waist. The buttons of the shirt were black, and the long sleeves were holder halfway up his forearm to show a black, skintight, underskirt... the shirt itself seemed to have an almost etheral glow about it. Like it was glowing, but not really glowing. His pants were simple jet black pants with combat boots that went halfway to his knees.

He was rather fond of wearing Elohim (Male Form) these days, because it gave him a rather badass look about him. That was right, not even billions of years could change the immaturity that was apart of Naruto. He still like being awesome, and showing off whenever he got the chance to. It was apart of who he was, but he had learned that sometimes being cruel was how to be kind to somebody. Not to mention the literally translation for Elohim was God in the language of the humans Hebrew, fitting for him to wear.

"Mister, please save Shido!" The carrier Spirit of Camael begged as she got on her hands and knees, while Naruto felt a presence around her escape while he hadn't been paying attention. Camael was still in her, but the fragment of Wisdom that was used to select girls to become spirits had left the area.

"No, it is his time to die." Naruto said, and he used his presence to stop this girl from going towards the boy, Shido. He could feel that this boy was one of the few that had the power to seal a Spirits power, and while it was useless against Naruto, it was something that went against what he was trying to teach humans. By taking their power, all they were doing was forcing people to be like them, not teaching them and being taught about their differences and learning to accept them. Changing people to be like you by forcefully sealing away their abilities was not truly accepting them, so while he could save this boy easily, he was not going to do it.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just save my big brother!" The girl begged on hands and knees, feeling like even though she wanted to go and save him herself, that she wouldn't be able to do it. Her body had been refusing to move since this man arrived. Naruto seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, because if the boy remained complete ignorant of his powers for the rest of his life, then it would be possible that he could help become the bridge between Human and Spirit. That, and sometimes there were dangerous times when a Spirits powers might need to be sealed, those Spirits that wish for only destruction and chaos without purpose.

"Zafkiel." Naruto stated simply as he summoned one of his ten main angels, over the years he had been able to create sub-angels not quite as strong as the real angels. Zafkiel appeared behind Naruto in the form of a multidimensional clock without hands. The clock just floats behind Naruto as he looked down at the girl and her brother, with caring eyes. Honestly, he had just shown up today because he was bored in his realm. Naruto shaped his left hand into the shape of a gun, and he pointed his index finger at the four on the clock. Purple miasma came out of that clock hand and gathered at the tip of his finger. The imitation gun hand was then pointed at Shido, and Naruto uttered the name of the bullet. "Dalet." Naruto said as his thump clocked down like the hammer of a gun. The bullet of energy hit Shido, and his body started to revert to what it was before all of his wounds appeared.

"Thank... thank you mister!" The little girl shouted with tears pouring down her face in relief of her brother being alive. Naruto closed his eyes, before he looked down at her with a neutral gaze.

"Don't thank me little Spirit. From this day on, I task you with learning about and understanding the nature of Spirits. I want you to teach Spirits to get along with humans, and humans to get along with Spirits... Kotori. Now I remember your name." Naruto said, and as God he could learn everyones name easily just by trying to remember it. This was hi reality, and while on Earth he was weakened, his had memorized every person on this planet, or he liked to think so. He normally didn't care enough, he just looked at the interesting humans.

"Who... who are you mister?" Kotori asked in confusion, and Naruto smirked very lightly at being the great chance to shock this girl to her sore.

"I am he who created the universe, the one and only... Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted as he stuck a pose in front of the girl, who was staring at him like he was an idiot. Naruto started to twitch, cursing his tribute to Jiraiya for making him act like that. He stood up straight, before he crossed his arms and looked at the girl more seriously. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by name, but I also god by God, or maybe you would Kami would be better since we are in Japan right now." Naruto explained, and the girl looked at him in shock. Zafkiel vanished from behind him now that he was done with it's powers, and he could feel that this girl believed him.

Actually, it was her instincts as a Spirit to know when she was in trhe presence of the Spirit King, so naturally she would have believed him no matter what he said. Naruto looked down at her, and he could see that she would be an important part of the future. So, being the smart guy that he was, he was going to make sure that her and her brother were well taken care of while she did his will.

Frankly, it wouldn't count for humanity if the reason that they wanted to coexist with Spirits was because a god ordered them to. That was coexistance out of fear, not true coexistance.

He wanted there to be a true understanding between people, so he would leave the fact he was the creater of this reality a secret to a select few.

Kotori, being one of those few that would be allowed to know.

At least he wasn't bored anymore.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
